


Adfectus

by Corvina_of_Olympus



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Amortentia, Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvina_of_Olympus/pseuds/Corvina_of_Olympus
Summary: In which Yamato is about to make the same mistake Tom Riddle’s mother made so many years ago.





	Adfectus

The boy stared into the cauldron in front of him. In it bubbled a syrup-like liquid heated by the quietly crackling fire underneath. A small change of colour told him that it was time to stir the potion again; and that he had done everything correctly up until this point. Professor Slughorn would have been proud of him if he could have seen this, but unfortunately none of the teachers were ever allowed to know what he was doing here. That he was brewing something some people considered to be one of the most powerful and dangerous potions in existence.

The liquid in the cauldron changed colours again, and with every step towards success both the anticipation and the dread started to weigh heavier.  
But he wouldn’t turn back now. He had made a decision and planned to go through with it, even if it would probably cost his head.

The conflicting emotions were forgotten for a moment as the air around him filled with a mix of intoxicating scents, a clear sign that the potion was finished. He allowed himself to inhale deeply and enjoy the confusing mixture of aromas. The fumes smelled like leather, some exotic spices he couldn’t quite remember the name of, and damp earth. He recognised those immediately and they made way for a warm wave of pleasant memories: calm summer evenings, a family meal, concerts and stages.  
But the fumes soon carried some other notes and pictures into his mind: a mixture of grass and sweat (rainy days on the quidditch field), cinnamon and smoke (a Christmas evening spent in front of a chimney, laughter too close to his ear)… and something else, something he couldn’t even describe, something that brought up pictures over pictures of dark brown eyes sparkling with excitement, wide smiles and a mop of messy hair that stuck into all directions no matter what the owner tried to do against it-  
He stumbled away from the cauldron as if he had burned himself, and noticed the tear that slowly made its way down his cheek. He wiped it away angrily and cursed at himself for getting carried away and at the potion that bubbled almost innocently in its cauldron and at his stupid best friend who had gotten into his head like that. 

~~~

It seemed so easy. The cup with pumpkin juice stood there, ignored for now, and it would just need one inconspicuous little movement of his hand and the small bottle held hidden in it to dribble a few drops of potion into the beverage. Taichi wouldn’t even suspect a thing. He was busy telling him about the last Quidditch game and how he felt shooting that last goal, all the while accompanying it with excited gestures. 

Suddenly, Yamato felt sick to his stomach.  
Selfish. He was so, so selfish. He slipped the little bottle back into his pocket, but the feeling of nausea only increased.

His discomfort must have shown on his face because Taichi stopped waving his arms around and looked at him with concern. His friend’s question if he was alright sounded muffled in his ears and he couldn’t answer over the sudden fog that clouded his mind. The bottle of amortentia weighed heavily in his pocket. He remembered the lesson where he first heard about this potion like it was yesterday. The most powerful love potion in existence, it bewitches the mind, causes obsession, there’s no fighting it. The warning tone in the professor’s voice had escaped him back then. Only the cognition hit him like lightning. Why, if his father knew about this potion, why didn’t he use it to keep their family together? Why hadn’t anyone done _something_? He had shaken off the thought back then, but it had stayed in the back of his mind. And as he slowly began to admit to himself that he was falling for his best friend, the idea slowly began to reemerge and seep into his thoughts. “What if,” a little voice whispered every time he was in anguish about his feelings never being requited. “What if,” it murmured when he saw Taichi with someone else, _anybody else_ because he just couldn’t shake off the fear of being abandoned for another person, especially if he admitted his feelings.

But now, in that moment, with amortentia in his grasp and the opportunity right in front of him, he understood just how wrong he had been. What gave him the right to rob another person of their freedom? What gave him the right to control them, make them dependent of him, grooming their mind to his liking? His father wasn’t a fool, he had known. He had known all of this, but Yamato was a fool and made himself believe this devilish potion was the solution to all of his problems.

Suddenly he felt two hands on his shoulders just before somebody shook him violently. “Yama, hey! Yamato! What’s wrong?” He registered Taichi’s voice and just like that his mind sprang back to the present.  
“Hey, what’s happening? Answer me!” Yamato shook his head to get rid of the last remains of the fog. “Taichi. Sorry, I…” he mumbled and averted his eyes, which made his gaze fall onto the cup with pumpkin juice. He had really almost done it, hadn’t he? But before he could think anything else, his best friend spoke up again.  
“Oh thank _God_ , you’re back. You really had me worried there! You looked as if you ran into a dementor! What happened?”  
Yamato made the mistake of meeting his eyes; and as if somebody pushed a button, he felt the tears welling up in his own. He shook Taichi’s hands off his shoulders and stood up so suddenly that the other flinched in shock. Without as much as a sorry, Yamato stormed out of the Great Hall in search of the nearest toilet. 

As soon as he arrived there, he stormed into the nearest stall and slammed the door shut behind him. Some part of him briefly worried about everyone’s reaction to him running out of the Great Hall crying and the impact it would have on his public image, but the nausea that still resided in his stomach soon claimed all of his attention as he sank down to his knees and retched into the toilet bowl, all while sobbing hysterically.  
It felt like he knelt there for hours, but it couldn’t have been more than two minutes until the sound of the toilet door opening and slamming against the wall made him bolt.  
“Hey, Yama, what’s gotten into you!? What- Oh.” He heard the stall door being opened and a sharp intake of breath before Taichi -because naturally it was Taichi, of course he would run right after him, slamming doors- sank down next to him and held his body upright as he continued his empty heaves. The part of him that worried about his image spoke up again, quietly, because under normal conditions Yamato Ishida would not have let anybody see him crying like a waterfall and with his head over the toilet like he just ate Puking Pastiles, not even his best friend. _Especially_ not his best friend, whom he happened to have a really persistant crush on. But these weren’t normal conditions and the damage was done, so Yamato even let Taichi help him get up after he stopped retching. He had really sunken low, hadn’t he.

Which brought him back to the situation at hands. His best friend whom he had a crush on and whom he nearly poisoned with amortentia looked at him with a very Taichi mix of anger and concern.  
“What was that just now!? First you look like somebody shot a Cruciatus curse at your brother and then you run off without any explanation! I was so worried, and I still am! Can you please finally tell me what’s wrong? And don’t say ‘nothing’ as usual. 'Nothing’ doesn’t make you break down crying in a toilet stall. Did something happen to Takeru? Is that what happened?”

Yamato exhaled, one last sob leaving together with his breath. He was getting himself under control again, at least on the outside. And he had made a decision. Taichi at least deserved to know the truth. No matter what his reaction would be and what happened afterwards, Yamato deserved it. This whole thing couldn’t go on like this, he knew that now.  
“I almost made a very bad decision,” he said, seemingly composed.  
Taichi opened his mouth to ask a question, but Yamato shushed him. “It’s about you, and I think that you deserve to know.” Even though his words were honest, he couldn’t look his friend in the eye.   
“I almost spiked your pumpkin juice with amortentia. I know, that’s a terrible thing to do, and it would be reasonable of you to stay away from me for now on. I could,”  
Having to stop himself from crying again, he took a deep and shuddering breath.  
“I could understand if you hate me now. I can’t really comprehend it myself, and I’m just very glad that I didn’t go through with it. The truth is that I’m in love with you, and I have been for quite a while now. I doubt that I even deserve to be your friend now, but… I think you should know.”

There was silence after Yamato finished his statement. The heaviness of everything he just confessed weighed down on the air between them and made the silence all the more thick and suffocating. Yamato still couldn’t bring himself to look at Taichi and fixed his eyes on a sink next to them. A droplet of water fell from the faucet. In the same moment, Taichi began to speak.  
“That… wow. I… I need a moment-”  
“I’m sorry,” Yamato interrupted him, even if it was for naught. He finally got the courage to look his friend in the eye, and saw just what he expected: a mixture of shock, confusion, anger and pain. But even though Taichi would probably curse him as soon as he got over his shock and tell him to never come near him again, Yamato was incredibly glad he had that off his soul. He had been carrying those feelings around with him for at least two years now, and the result had been every single terrible thing that had happened today. 

“You idiot,” Taichi’s voice cut through the silence. “You big, stupid, terrible idiot! You’re telling me that you’ve been in love with me for a long time and never said anything until now!? And now you only told me because you almost made me drink amortentia, for Merlin’s sake! How can you be such an _idiot_!? You know how this could’ve been avoided? If you just told me sooner and not after ages of moping and repressing your emotions! If you hadn’t been such an idiot everything could’ve been perfectly fine already and we wouldn’t stand here in this giant mess of a situation! You idiot! Amortentia, sweet Merlin! Have you ever even thought about, you know, _just telling me_!?” After his outbreak, Taichi stood there breathing heavily and still looked like he wanted to punch him.

“I’m such an idiot,” Yamato repeated numbly, feeling even more terrible than before.  
“ _Such_ an idiot,” Taichi growled and finally moved from the spot where he had been standing during his enraged speech. He walked towards Yamato and the latter expected to be punched, finally, but instead his friend wrapped his arms around him. “You are so terrible at making decisions.”  
Stunned, and with all implications made during the outbreak finally catching up to him, Yamato let out a little chuckle. “Then make one for me this time, if you’re so much better at it.”  
His friend let go of him and stared into his eyes with a grim look on his face, before finally starting to laugh. “Fine. I have feelings for you too, so let’s just forget this happened under these circumstances and start dating. You want to be my boyfriend?”  
“…Yeah,” Yamato answered quietly.

Taichi grinned and grabbed his wrist.  
“With that out of the way, let’s get back to breakfast before the house elves start cleaning up. I’m still hungry, you know.” He started to drag his boyfriend out into the corridor, but Yamato stopped him. “Wait. Just one more thing.”  
And with determined steps, he walked over to one of the windows, opened it and threw the little bottle with amortentia out of it with as much vigor as possible.  
He didn’t look after it as it fell.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Digi OTP Week 2017 on tumblr and I decided to load it up here, too. 
> 
> It might or might not be related to my story Causality, but I promised to myself that I wouldn't continue that one until I finish Sternennacht. :(
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it! I like the concept of amortentia. It's such a nasty potion and why the hell hasn't it been banned in Hogwarts already???


End file.
